


these little powerless bones [Podfic]

by TeenyTinyTony (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, What-If, a squib in hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TeenyTinyTony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Only one non-magical person has ever managed to get as far as the Hogwarts Sorting Hat before being exposed as a Squib.'</p><p>But, gosh it just makes me want a story where a squib did make it through. So here's a drabble about a squib with a quick mind and a hand-me-down wand, who refuses to be denied her birthright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these little powerless bones [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [these little powerless bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111215) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vxkv4ay4yddar6h/These+Little+Powerless+Bones.mp3) (SIZE 4.5MBs) 

Podfic Length: 4:55

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I'm still pretty new to this whole deal and if you listen you can probably hear where I had to edit out six bunglings of the word arithmancy because the one that eventually worked is the most forceful HER arithmancy classes I've ever said.


End file.
